


Passing & Morning

by holdouttrout



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interconnected drabbles, set in an AU where Leia and Luke both grew up on Tatooine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Passing   
  
He had been watching her all night, wetting his mouth with his drink every so often.   
  
He wasn’t on a job, had been dead tired from his last one for two days. He had made enough on his last run to fix the Falcon and let him and Chewie have some time off, now that Jabba wasn’t after him.   
  
She was small, and dark. Obviously from one of the farms on this dustball, but vibrant, not yet worked to the ground. Her eyes pierced the blue haze of the cantina.   
  
He caught her arm.   
  
“What’s your name?”   
  
She scowled. “Leia.”   
  
  
2\. And   
  
He eventually coaxed her into his booth.   
  
He annoyed her, and that intrigued him, so he kept at it, kept forcing her eyes to him, thinking that hell, at least it was more fun than the light-haired girl on the last planet who’d done nothing but giggle.   
  
She slid into the seat opposite still arguing with him, and he carefully hid his smile as he ordered two drinks.  
  
He was right about the farm. She and her brother lived with their aunt and uncle.   
  
Moisture farmers. Family protection.   
  
He considered caution, but threw away the idea when she kissed him.   
  
  
3\. Morning   
  
“Take me with you.”   
  
It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before, so he didn’t turn around while he finished getting dressed.   
  
“My life ain’t a social one, sweetheart,” he said, starting his spiel, wishing somewhere in the back of his mind they didn’t all do this, didn’t make it about them.   
  
She said nothing, so he chanced a look.   
  
A mistake.   
  
She was angry again. Annoyed. Beautiful. And naked.   
  
It was a bad combination.   
  
“Me and my brother.”   
  
When Chewie asked him why they were taking on passengers, Han only shrugged.   
  
He just hoped the kid was a good shot.  

*_*_*_*_* 

4\. Strangers   
  
Han had no clue how the hell that, that…woman…had gotten on his ship. Sleeping with him did not entitle her to a free pass to any system she wanted, let alone entitle her to bring her slightly crazy brother with her.   
  
He made the mistake of saying so.   
  
She tilted her head up. “I don’t expect you to take me because I slept with you.”   
  
He jabbed a finger at her. “Then why do you expect it?”   
  
Instead of answering, she just looked troubled. Her brother, with two small bags in his arms, looked thoughtful.   
  
Why was he doing this?   
  
5\. Teammates   
  
Despite his initial protests, he found himself getting used to the two siblings, though when he came upon them unexpectedly he’d find them talking quietly or sitting together and holding hands without saying anything at all.   
  
It was creepy.   
  
They were good at fixing things, though. Luke was enough of a pilot that Han felt comfortable leaving the Falcon with him as long as they didn’t have to dock anywhere.   
  
Han had to admit he was getting used to Leia creeping into his bunk every night, after she and Luke said goodnight.   
  
Still, he knew he was asking for trouble.   
  
*_*_*_*_*   
  
6\. Pushing   
  
Leia had heard of Han Solo. She had asked who he was after he asked her name, and when she gaped at the response, the bartender nodded.   
  
“Yeah, that Solo.”   
  
She only sat down when he made an absurd claim about his ship she had to refute.   
  
She slept with him because he made her blood boil when he insisted he was right.   
  
She didn’t know exactly why she’d asked him for a ride, it wasn’t the plan, but it had felt right to her the moment she’d opened her eyes the next morning.   
  
She hadn’t expected him to agree.

*_*_*_*_*

7\. Smoke   
  
In the dimly-lit cantina her hair had merely soaked up the smoke and the light.   
  
It had been pulled back from her eyes, which were (uncharacteristically) what Han noticed first.   
  
He had her pressed against her door frame, bending over her and working his hand under her tunic while she fumbled with the electronic lock. She pushed open the door, led him inside and lit a soft warm light that took away none of her edges. Wisps of dark hair reached for her shoulders.   
  
Leia stepped up to him, laying her hands against his skin.   
  
The door clicked shut.   
  
8\. Simplicity   
  
Han sat on the edge of the bed, wound his fingers into a strand of hair right at the scalp, and traced it all the way down.   
  
“It's not practical here, you know. Too hot during the day.” Her voice was rough as she spoke. “I kept it long because my aunt said my mother had long hair.”   
  
“It's beautiful,” he said honestly.   
  
For an instant, he thought he had misjudged the comment, but then she smiled.   
  
She curled her legs under her, moved so she was straddling him. She kissed him, her hair falling like a curtain around them.   
  
*_*_*_*_*   
  
9\. Habits   
  
It happened enough it could be called a habit.   
  
Every time it did, she felt sorry for Luke. Really, she did. She simply...never thought about it until after.   
  
It was just...Han was so irritating. She'd say something innocent, and he'd lean forward with a grin and turn it into something suggestive.   
  
So she'd snap at him.   
  
Somehow, she’d end up pushed against a wall, a table, (and one time the bar), and Han would proceed to kiss her until she was breathless.   
  
Then he’d take her hand, throw a coin at the (outraged/mildly disapproving/amused) barkeep and say, “Sorry for the…disruption.”   
  
*_*_*_*_*

10\. Ambush   
  
Luke ambushed him while he was in the belly of the Falcon, the access hatch wide open. Chewie had just left, Leia in tow, to go ‘acquire’ a part.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
Han tossed the kid a wrench and gestured for the torch. “Tuning the hyperdrive resonator coil.”   
  
“I mean, what are you doing with Leia?”   
  
Han popped out of the hatch with a smirk. “What do you think I’m doing with Leia?”   
  
Luke, sadly, didn’t look embarrassed.   
  
“I’m serious.”   
  
Han rolled his eyes. “Maybe you ought to talk to your sister instead of buggin’ me.”   
  
“Maybe I will.”   
  
  
11\. Warning.   
  
Leia was huddled in the co-pilot’s chair, keeping the first watch of the ship’s “night.” Luke ducked through the hatch and sat beside her. When he spoke, he used a low voice.   
  
“He warned me about you, you know.”   
  
Leia didn’t respond, staring at the multi-colored lights of hyperspace.   
  
“Leia…” he sighed. “I shouldn’t have left—Ben said something was wrong with you, that you needed more time…”   
  
“Ben’s a crazy old man!” Leia interrupted.   
  
They heard a couple of mechanical noises from the engine.   
  
Luke stood. “Just be careful with Han, okay?”   
  
Leia ignored him until he left.   
  
*_*_*_*_* 

12\. Secrets   
  
Luke didn’t tell Leia he still heard Ben, sometimes.   
  
She is angry, and anger runs strong in your family.   
  
“You should have told me sooner, told me our father was alive.”   
  
He is not your father any longer. You know how the Dark Side works; you’ve already seen it. Be on your guard, Luke.   
  
“I need to tell her.”   
  
She must not know yet, Luke. She is not ready. You are not ready. If you tell her now, her anger will only grow.   
  
“But how can I help her? How can I make her forgive?”   
  
There was no answer.   
  
13\. Abilities

*_*_*_*_*    
  
Before they left Tatooine, they agreed not to tell anyone about their…abilities.   
  
“Not even this smuggler you’ve attached yourself to.”   
  
Leia frowned, but nodded. “He wouldn’t understand.”   
  
Luke cut his hand diagonally to the sand. “He might sell us out.”   
  
“No, he wouldn’t.” Leia’s voice was perfectly calm.   
  
Luke sighed. “We shouldn’t even be going. Ben said—“   
  
“This is the right path for this time,” Leia insisted. “I feel it. Ben is not always right.” Her voice became calm again. “He doesn’t always see true.”   
  
Luke shuddered at her words, knowing she didn’t realize how accurate they were.

  
*_*_*_*_*

14\. Age   
  
The suit did nothing to hide the guard’s impressive bulk.   
  
“She is not allowed inside, sir.”   
  
Han frowned. “And why not?”   
  
“Tellian law prohibits minors inside gaming establishments, and her ID clearly reads as that of a minor.”   
  
Han laughed, but Leia turned pale. He shot her a quick look and then covered his own reaction with another loud laugh.   
  
“We get that a lot. There’s an exception for folks that are married, right?”   
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Han leaned in, lowered his voice. “Found her on the Outer Rim. Paperwork hasn’t caught up—you know.”   
  
The guard nodded, relieved.   
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
  
15\. Nineteen   
  
Han was grateful almost everyone was susceptible to bribes. He needed Leia inside for this mission.   
  
He dragged her through a service door, furious.   
  
“Just how old are you?” he hissed, his hand still gripping her elbow.   
  
She winced. “Nineteen.”   
  
Han dropped her arm. “Kest! You’re a kid!”   
  
Her eyes flashed. “Didn’t seem to think so when you picked me up!”   
  
“That ain’t the point. You shoulda’ told me! Things could have gone real bad today.”   
  
She looked at her feet, muttered, “Wasn’t an issue, back home.”   
  
He looked at her. “Nineteen. Kest.”   
  
She scowled.   
  
He sighed. “Come on.”

*_*_*_*_*

Interlude: The Corridor   
  
When Han and Leia got back from dealing with the Hutt, it was very late. They started stripping as soon as they were on board the Falcon, trusting that Luke and Chewbacca would already be asleep.   
  
Leia said, in a low whisper, “That…thing was the most vile creature I’ve ever encountered.”   
  
Han grimaced in agreement.   
  
Leia was down to her underclothes, pushing her discarded robe along the corridor with her foot.   
  
“And what was that incense?”   
  
Han’s arm was caught in his jacket.   
  
She stopped, helped him out of the jacket, but didn’t let go. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, breathing through her parted mouth.   
  
She licked her lips.   
  
She said, “It was making it difficult to concentrate.”   
  
Han was now unabashedly looking her up and down. He answered distractedly. “It’s a powerful aphrodisiac. They like to see others lose control.”   
  
Leia helped push his shirt over his shoulders, pushing the sleeves over his arms, her mouth trailing behind, tasting his skin.   
  
Han growled and suddenly Leia was against the wall, her legs around his waist, his mouth devouring hers.   
  
When he left her mouth for her neck, she gasped, “That explains the dancers.”   
  
Han made a hmmming sound that vibrated right into her skin and kissed her again.   
  
“You were driving me insane,” he said.   
  
  
16\. Bulkheads   
  
Luke woke to a heavy thump right against the wall of his quarters. He might have gone back to sleep except little noises kept being transmitted through the bulkhead.   
  
It was one thing to know your sister was having sex, and another to hear it.   
  
He braved the corridor.   
  
He cleared his throat, avoiding looking at the two but knowing he’d gotten their attention. He didn’t need to say anything; he heard a lot of shuffling and Leia said, “Sorry, Luke.”   
  
As he closed the door, Han said something to Leia, and Luke thought he heard Leia giggle.   
  
Luke sighed.

*_*_*_*_*

17\. Love   
  
It was several months before Luke realized that his sister was in love. The thought hit him suddenly, as he watched her bicker with Han, all the time keeping a hand on the inside of his wrist.   
  
He was very conflicted about this realization. On one hand, his opinion of the smuggler had risen considerably, and on the other…   
  
Just as he thought, She loves him, she turned toward him with a smile, dropping her argument with Han for a few brief seconds.   
  
She turned back into her glare, and Luke thought, Well, then, that’s all right, and stopped worrying.   
  
  
18\. Airlock   
  
The moment Han figured out Leia was more attached to him than she ought to be, he thought about tossing her out the airlock on the nearest inhabited planet.   
  
The next planet was in Hutt space, though, and she was a big help getting both their asses out alive—and with a profit.   
  
There was no good reason for not leaving her on Nasao, their next stop. Han simply didn’t think about it. (He had other things on his mind, and Leia in his bed).   
  
A few days later, Han realized Leia wasn’t the only one in over her head.   
  
  
19\. Revenge   
  
It had never occurred to Leia she was in love until they ran into her father.   
  
They’d had no warning; they’d been visiting one of Han’s old contacts, a man named Lando Calrissian, and then He was there.   
  
He greeted them at a private dinner, a figure in a black mask and suit, a presence of evil that Leia realized she’d always felt in the corner of her mind.   
  
It was Luke’s expression that betrayed them and let her know that he’d betrayed her.   
  
As she watched them freeze Han, she swore to get him back and she swore revenge.   
  
*_*_*_*_*

20\. Aegrotat   
  
It was all hands on deck, so to speak, everybody who could be spared from the house (and that was everyone on a day like today) was needed on the perimeter. A raiding party had been spotted, and the farmers in the area were on edge.   
  
Only Leia was excused, and that only because she was genuinely ill, unable to stay upright more than a few minutes and vomiting up anything Aunt Beru tried to give her.   
  
It was a miserably hot day, but Leia protested she’d be fine by herself and watched her family walk into the shimmering heat.   
  
21\. Almacantar   
  
She drifted in and out of consciousness, but awoke clear-headed with the moon. The house was quiet; the others would be working until at least first dawn and probably second. She stood and made her way out and up until she was at the rim of the sunken dwelling, gazing into a clear sky filled with stars. She stretched her arms to get the sleep-fatigue out.   
  
She felt a whisper of a touch, a feeling of a low voice across the back of her neck.   
  
The fatigue slammed into her again, and she made her shaky way to her bed.

*_*_*_*_*

22\. Amphigory   
  
Another night. Cool air plied her hair away from her head. Helmets were the law, but out here one trusted reflex and motion—better to be dead on the rocks than not see an ambush and end up in the hands of the Sand People.   
  
She felt her frustration pulled out of her by the night air, the sense of communication with the moon-lit rock and sand. She was good at this, trusted herself to come through.   
  
In front of her, a rock jutted into her path. She pulled up, exulting in the narrow escape, her last for the evening.   
  
23\. Barathrum   
  
What had she been mad about?   
  
She couldn’t remember; the clear reasons for coming out here tonight, alone, without even Luke by her side to keep the looks away were vanishing into the empty air.   
  
The fire flickered. In front of her, he smiled, his teeth too even, leaning into her as she tried to find a way out without appearing scared or like she was trying to get away.   
  
This was bad.   
  
In that one moment, she realized it could not possibly matter what had set her off when this was the alternative.   
  
His hand closed around her wrist.

*_*_*_*_*

24\. Imbroglio   
  
Luke had sensed her distress, even across the desert. His sense of her was always more refined, reliable.   
  
He arrived too late, but he came anyway, finding her in the middle of nowhere, just another speck among the sand.   
  
She had fled the fire, after, but she hadn't gone home. She'd wanted to try to calm herself, wanted to sneak in unnoticed, wanted to get away from here and never come back--   
  
She felt Luke's anger burning beneath his concern for her, but he had it in control. He gathered her up, held her close.   
  
He was always in control.   
  
25\. Boustrophedon   
  
She paced back and forth. Twelve minutes, and she’d know. Twelve minutes was the time separating her from knowing how much longer she’d have to stay on the desert planet her aunt and uncle wanted her to call home.   
  
One or two. step One or two. step   
  
Either way, it wasn’t forever. But if she could just be done with studies, she wouldn’t have to pay tuition any more and she could work longer hours, too.   
  
The download was set for 14:53 EST (Estimated Standard Time). So she had twelve minutes. She didn’t bother trying to guess; she just waited.   
  
26\. Cancrizans   
  
Leia and Han were working silently, listening to whatever broadcast they’d been able to pick up from the planet they were orbiting.   
  
Leia spoke. “Cancrizans.”   
  
Han held a wire between his index finger and thumb, determined not to lose it again. “Huh?”   
  
“The music. It goes backwards.” She hummed a snatch of music, then paused and hummed it in reverse.   
  
Han stared at her, his attention caught. “How the hell did you know that?”   
  
Leia shrugged. “Part of my music course. Came up on the final exam.”   
  
Han grinned. “Bet you aced it.”   
  
Leia smiled back at him. “I did.”   
  
*_*_*_*_*

27\. Delenda   
  
In the world they inhabited, there were always whispers, whether they were exchanged in the darker corners of a cantina, under the sheets of a bed, or in the open street under guise of something else.   
  
Whispers, rumors, and lies were everywhere—but these were something new. Whispers of Truth told by an Opposition—an Alliance of free beings, a planet (Alderaan) that stood for something more than Power.   
  
Along with the message of freedom came one of caution, one of a dark storm building and a shape that could destroy everything.   
  
All of them listened carefully to these whispers.   
  
28\. Diaglyph   
  
It was old-fashioned, but the Hutts considered it more effective (more enjoyable) than the more modern, sanitary methods of persuasion.   
  
The knife was brought to the skin, pierced through it, and was designed to dig a channel that would scar over. It was a form of art, to trace the patterns in the skin and know them eternal.   
  
The Hutt authorities on the subject agreed that Hutt skin was too thick for the instrument, that in fact most species’ epidural layers lacked the fragility that enhanced the scars’ beauty.   
  
But human skin was perfect, and healed quickly.   
  
Han screamed.   
  
29\. Enchiridion   
  
She was a little late.   
  
If the transport out of Mos Eisele had been on time, she would have met up with the dark-skinned gambler and been hired as a dancer. She would have entered the Palace in plain sight and under no suspicion. She would have found Han and been able to get him away at night, no one the wiser.   
  
But the transport was late, and she had to improvise.   
  
She waited until night and sneaked in. She found him, but she also found guards. They had to have help.   
  
She succeeded, but it cost them Calrissian.   
  
  
30\. Carfax   
  
Luke arrived with Han and Leia, the cool wind of the upper atmosphere plastering his loose clothing to his right side, causing it to snap in the stiff breeze on his left. He felt an undercurrent of tension when Lando greeted them but said nothing, assuming Lando, like everyone, had his reasons for keeping secrets.   
  
He never even suspected the Empire had taken an interest in the small crew of a single smuggler.   
  
As soon as he saw the black figure that waited for them, he knew Ben had made a mistake telling him anything.   
  
Vader killed Luke on Bespin.


	2. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia have an encounter with an old woman on Tatooine that leaves them unsettled.

Luke and Leia wove their way through the venders, most of whom were sitting on the ground, their wares spread out before them on blankets, ready to gather everything up in seconds should word of a patrol reach them. A network of children would pass the word and the makeshift market would scatter, gathering again two or three streets away in a near-constant motion of fluttering cloth. 

The twins were visiting Mos Eisley with their aunt, who had given them permission to explore, provided they stayed together and stayed out of the cantinas. Luke had frowned. Leia had just started preparing to haggle for the Edoran silk hair wrap she’d spied on their way in. 

Two timeparts later, she had the wrap and they were making their way back to the meeting place their aunt had pointed out. It was nearing second-sunset, and they knew they had to be back before too much longer. 

They stepped just over the corner of one blanket, where an old human woman grumbled to herself, counting small coins and not paying attention to any of the other passer-by. But as Luke lifted his foot, her head shot up and her hand darted out to capture his arm. She looked at his face, though her eyes were unfocused. 

“It marks you, boy. Be careful. Be patient.” 

Leia had turned back when she felt Luke was no longer behind her. She stepped closer to the woman and grabbed her arm. 

“Let go of my brother!” 

The woman dropped her hand as if she’d been burned and wailed. “You see! You see!” Unnerved, Leia tried to back away, but a group of people behind her passed at that moment, pushing her toward the woman. The woman reached a clawed hand out, grabbed an edge of Leia’s tunic, dragged her down to her knees with seemingly little effort. She peered closely at Leia. 

She let out a little moan and rocked on her heels. “Both of them, marked. Both of them, and together. The fools!” 

Luke must have gotten pushed away by the crowd. Leia felt his desperation to reach her, his uncertainty about the woman and the situation. 

She boiled with anger. She struck at the woman’s hands. “Let me go!” 

But the woman kept her hold, dragged her even closer. She looked straight into Leia’s eyes. For a moment, the girl was dizzy, lightheaded. She looked into the old woman’s eyes, suddenly clear and dark and bottomless. She saw her reflection, and a shadow stretching behind her, above her, ready to devour her. She saw the stars, and a moon, and caught a sly grin disappearing into nothing. A loud roar assaulted her ears, and she saw the woman’s lips move, but heard nothing. 

Then she was free and staggering back, Luke’s familiar hand on her shoulder. The sounds of the marketplace caught up with her and she turned to her brother. 

He was speaking. “—right? Leia, are you all right?” 

She turned back to the woman, who was busy counting coins again. She still felt that shadow behind her, but the immediate terror was dissipating already. She shook off Luke’s hand and felt the last of the sensation of cold terror leave her body. 

She licked her lips and swallowed. “Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” She gave the woman on last glance and looked at Luke. 

“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
